The present invention relates to a monochromatic picture tube for a TV receiver or a device using a CRT.
When external light beams are reflected by a faceplate of a picture tube, contrast of an image is degraded and eyestrain occurs. Anti-reflection coating and frost treatment are applied to the surface of a monochromatic picture tube mounted in a computer terminal device, a wordprocessor and the like to reduce the reflected light. In certain instances, a black glass plate is adhered to the outer surface of the faceplate, but, the adhering process is time-consuming and the thickness of the faceplate of the picture tube becomes substantially great, resulting in lower resolution. This is especially true in picture tubes having a faceplate with frost treatment thus resulting in a resolution which is greatly degraded.